Emotional Rollercoaster
by dodger
Summary: completed A look at Yuuri and Wolfram's realtionship through character reflections. Written for the Stages of Love community using the theme: The Five Emotions.
1. Compassion

Hey everyone! this is my first instalment for Stages of Love, which is a 5-week challenge to write on a realtionship through a set of themes. This theme set is called, "The Five Emotions". Here is the first one, which is "Compassion".

* * *

"You are so wonderful your Majesty!" Gunter practically squealed as he ran to embrace Yuuri, as the demon king dismounted Ao. 

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he watched more and more of the castle residents gather to welcome their king, himself, Conrad and Yozak back from a mission in one of Shin Makoku's border villages.

The village was one of the poorer settlements and it had been an awful year for them first due to a drought and famine. Then, the long awaited rain had come…and did not stop.

Hearing that those "unfortunate subjects" were once again in peril, the dark haired king was already running for his mount before Gwendal could finish the brief.

"This kingdom is so fortunate to have such a good and compassionate king!!" Gunter's compliments and praise continued to bubble-forth as he squeezed Yuuri within an inch of his life.

Yuuri for his part was smiling good-naturedly and waving awkwardly to Gwendal and the others.

Yes. Yuuri was compassionate. Wolfram saw it everyday. When Yuuri rode off to play baseball with the local children and Conrad; when Yuuri organized clothing and food donations for the less fortunate; When he took time out of his work and class schedule (much to Gwendal and Gunter's dismay) to help the maids, the cooks, or anyone else that needed assistance.

It seemed that since Yuuri had arrived at the castle steps on that fateful day five years ago, that he brought with him a breath of fresh air to the war-ravaged lands. There was peace between the humans and the demons, the economy was booming and a general feeling of ease had settled over the country.

People had changed too; Wolfram had noticed a decrease in Gwendal's nervous tics. The castle seemed more carefree and not troubled with the threat of invasion or what ever disaster decided to come along. They all had faith that their wonderful, kind and optimistic king would fix the kingdom's latest problem.

"I'm going to take a bath before supper, then! See you all later!" Yuuri called over his shoulder as he made his way into the castle.

Wolfram sighed, dismounted and followed after his fiancé. Yes, Yuuri was kind and a wonderful person, that is why everyone loved him…it was why Wolfram had fallen so easily in love with Yuuri. And he had fallen hard.

The blonde followed Yuuri into the bathes and stripped off his uniform. He could hear his king slipping into the bathes with a loud and grateful sigh.

He secured a towel around his waist, knowing that if he were to walk in stark naked, Yuuri would freak out. Wolfram sighed again.

Five years…five long and lonely years for Wolfram. If there was one place that Yuuri was not compassionate or thoughtful, it was Yuuri's views on their engagement. No matter how much Wolfram tried, Yuuri still couldn't get over the fact that Wolfram was male.

He approached the bath's edge, watching as the object of his love and desires soaked peacefully in the hot water. He didn't know why still even tried…Wolfram was beginning to think he had turned into a masochist.

He would argue that it was really hope that urged him and told him to keep on trying. Afterall it was Yuuri's concern and compassion towards his subjects that had given them back the hope they had all lost in the wars. So maybe it was that hope right now that made him still think that one day Yuuri would return the love that Wolfram had for him.

Wolfram mustered his strength in order to brace himself for the answer he knew would follow his question,

"Do you want me to wash your back, Yuuri?"

Wolfram watched Yuuri's back stiffened as the King fumbled for an excuse to appease his sometimes temperamental fiancé.

"Umm…uhh…Not today Wolf. Don't worry about it." And the king scrambled out of the bath, and rushed past his fiancé, "The bath's all yours!"

Wolfram sighed again. He didn't know why the constant rejection still hurt. By now, he should have been used to it.

He shed his towel and dipped himself into the warm water.

Perhaps he would try again tomorrow, maybe the wimp would be more receptive to him then.

He could only hope.

* * *

Well, thats it for this week! See you next week. The theme next time is: Envy 

Not sure what I should do yet. Any suggestions, please e-mail or private message me! Hope you all liked it!!


	2. Envy

* * *

Title: Green-eyed Mazoku  
Theme: The five emotions (envy)

Pairings: Yuuram (sorta), Yorad, and Gwenter

Notes: A little OOC on some character's parts; unbeta'edRating: PG

Yay! I feel so acomplished getting this story updated so quickly! Hope everyone enjoys this installment!

* * *

Wolfram noticed Gwendal's eye twitch; he didn't know how his brother could put up with watching his lover grope and idol-worship another. They were currently outside in the gardens enjoying their lunch, when Yuuri had once again managed to amaze Gunter.

Gwendal sighed and sipped at his tea, while Gunter continued to fawn over Yuuri. After all these years, Wolfram still couldn't understand how Gwendal ignored Gunter's childish behavior; not let it affect their relationship at all. If Wolfram had been Gunter's lover, both Yuuri and Gunter would have been incinerated years ago.

Wolfram watched his eldest brother, with his calm manner as he continued to discuss with Conrad the possibility of switching the patrols that evening.

"Daddy! Come play with me!" Wolfram turned to see Greta run up to Yuuri to relieve him of Gunter's affections. He also saw the wink that passed between the two as Yuuri went over to where Greta and Beatrice had been playing.

Conrad got up from the table, excusing himself to go and meet with Yozak.

"I'll you later as well, brother. Gunter." Wolfram said excusing himself to wander over to see what Yuuri and Greta were up to.

As he wandered away he carefully glanced over his shoulder and watched as Gunter slid into the seat next to Gwendal and grasp the general's hand.

The eccentric, fan-boyish façade was now gone from the silver-haired demon's face as he glanced at Gwendal with the warmest expression. And Gwendal looked back; both of them now transfixed with each other.

Gwendal leaned, and kissed his lover and Wolfram felt the lead weight within his heart grow heavier. He also felt his cheeks flush, feeling ashamed to intrude on his brother's moment.

But he knew Gwendal wouldn't care if anyone saw nor did Gwendal care if Gunter showed affection to another…at the end of the day, Gunter was Gwendal's and Gwendal was Gunter's. There was no need for jealousy or insecurity.

Wolfram turned quickly, almost breaking into a run. But why should he run? So he could get to the top of the hill faster? To be reminded yet again, that Yuuri still didn't accept him?

The sick feeling Wolfram usually felt when he saw a pair of lovers, settled again in his stomach. Why couldn't he have what Gwendal and Gunter or Conrad and Yozak had?

He turned again to look at Gwendal, who now looked content with Gunter leaning against his shoulder. What must that be like, Wolfram thought, to have love. To have a lover that trusted you and you trusted them. To love someone and to know that no matter what happened during the day, that at night they would be beside you in bed.

Why couldn't he have that?

He asked himself that every single day. Why couldn't he have Yuuri's love? Why did he have to hurt?

The blonde growled. He felt sick. He felt angry at himself. He didn't mean to act so childish; to be envious of his brothers. After the stress of wars; the bloody battles, the loss of family and comrades, Gwendal and Conrad deserved to have love.

Wolfram resisted the urge to burn something. He knew if anyone saw him now, he's be living up to be the "little lord brat" that everyone expected him to be. Even though, at that moment he was close to having a tantrum. And over what? That his brothers were happy? That Gunter and Yozak had returned Gwendal's and Conrad's love?

No. Despite what he was feeling inside, Wolfram refused to be so childish. To be envious of his brothers' happiness was too selfish…even for him.

He forced himself to take a few calming breaths and continued his walk towards Yuuri and Greta.

He couldn't stop himself though, from looking once more at the couple still seated at the lunch table. Gwendal was looking down at Gunter with the most affectionate gaze Wolfram had ever seen.

The blonde prince turned quickly as his stomach knotted yet again, and wished that one day Yuuri would look at him with the love and adoration that Gwendal showed to Gunter.

* * *

Yay another one done! Hope you all liked this one. I am so excited that I was able to included Gwendal x Gunter in this one. Gwenter is my favorite pairing after Yuuram. I know Gwendal was kinda out of character but I would like to believe that when he and Gunter are alone that they are lovey-dovey...Anyway, I'll see you all next week. I am still trying to decide if I want this set to end happy or sad...I love Wolfram and I want him to be happy, but its because Wolf's my favorite character that I want to torture him (sick, huh?). Oh well I got three more weeks to decided if I want it to be a "happy ever after" kinda set...descisons decsions...;P 


	3. Hope

Title: Some day my Maou will come...  
Author: Mariachan  
Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou  
Theme: The 5 Emotions(Hope)  
Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst, some OCC, not many spoilers, not very kind to Yuuri...ducks

* * *

He hummed wistfully as he spread the cheery red and white checked blanket over the grass. There was nothing or no one that could suppress his good mood.

As he smoothed the blanket down, Wolfram looked over his shoulder searching for Yuuri. No sign yet. Oh well Yuuri would be along shortly, the blonde demon sighed and set about laying out the rest of the picnic.

Wolfram, for all his poise and pride was giddy, he could not remember the last time he had felt this excited and happy. It had definitely been a long time. He had been sad and anxious over the last month, but now those feelings had been dashed away.

Yesterday, Yuuri had found him (as much as Wolfram hated to admit) sulking in the library and suggested having a picnic in order to raise Wolf's spirits. Wolfram had stared at Yuuri, totally caught by surprise that Yuuri actually wanted to spend time with him.

They had made arrangements to meet up in a meadow where they usually sparred. Wolfram had taken the duty of procuring their lunch from the cooks, packing it and setting up. Yuuri was to meet him after his lessons.

Wolfram made sure that the cooks had prepared one of Yuuri's favorite meals, complete with "Maou dumplings" for dessert. He couldn't wait. He was so excited he was ready to burst from anticipation. Yuuri had asked him. Yuuri wanted to spend time with just him. The two of them. Alone.

He stepped back to admire his presentation. It looked perfect. Wolfram allowed himself to smile. Perhaps the wimp had finally acknowledged Wolf's feelings for him. Maybe now, Yuuri would finally start treating Wolfram like his fiancé.

As his mind wandered through the various fantasies he had of he and Yuuri doing "couple" things, Wolfram glanced towards the castle.

Still no Yuuri.

Wolfram sat down on the blanket. Perhaps Gunter was holding up Yuuri…the wimp did have a lot of make-up lessons to complete.

_He shouldn't be much longer,_ the blonde thought.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Wolfram still sat, looking for any trace of his fiancé.

_He said "where we spar". This is where we spar. I hope that wimp didn't get lost. What king gets lost in his castle, and the area that surrounds it?_

He glanced at the food. He had been forced to move some of the hot dishes back into their original packaging in order to keep them warm, but those packages could only keep the food warm for so long.

The blonde rubbed his temples. Perhaps the maids had asked Yuuri to help them with something. Yuuri was a sucker for anyone in need.

_Shouldn't be much longer._

His stomach growled angrily, demanding to know why he wasn't eating when he was sitting next to a blanket laden with food.

It was now an hour past their designated meeting time, and still no Yuuri. Wolfram sighed dejectedly as he gazed longingly into the distance.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the plate of Maou Dumplings gazing temptingly back at him. Wolfram swallowed and focused elsewhere, his better breeding that had taught him to wait until everyone else was seated before eating, was winning over his need for food. He could wait. It wasn't as if he was _actually_ starving. Besides, once Yuuri finally arrived, he could fully appreciate the meal…even if the food had gone cold. Nothing was going to spoil his time with Yuuri.

_Where are you?_

* * *

He was now beyond hunger. Hungry to the point where he could feel his stomach acid fizzing in his gut. Wolfram grabbed one of the Maou Dumplings and popped it quickly into his mouth. Yuuri would understand, after all it was almost two hours since Yuuri was supposed to have met him.

Had something happened to Yuuri? Wolfram wondered as he reached for another dumpling.

An emergency at the castle? Emergency with one of the villages? An ally in need? No, Wolfram figured, if there was an emergency, one of his guardsmen would have already been dispatched to find him and summon Wolfram back to the castle.

Yuuri was just late. But he was still going to come. After all, he was the one who suggested the picnic…wanted to spend time with Wolfram.

An ominous rumble came from overhead, and Wolfram noted the darkening clouds. The storm was still far off…Yuuri could still make it and they could still have their picnic…right?

_Where are you?_

* * *

The rain was pouring from the heavens; lighting lit up the dark sky. Wolfram huddled against his horse from where they had taken refuge under a tree. He looked out at the ruined picnic; the cheery picnic blanket now lay dull and flooded in the sopping grass. The food was beyond saving as the water rendered it inedible.

As he sat against the warm body of his mare, muttering nonsense to sooth the frightened horse, Wolfram continued to look towards the castle. It was too dangerous for him to ride out now…but maybe Yuuri would come to look for him. Yes. Whenever Yuuri heard that someone was in trouble, Yuuri would go and try to help. Yuuri must have been held up some how and seeing the rain, he was probably going to show up any moment looking for Wolfram.

Wolfram held onto that thought, using it squash down the other, more pessimistic thought that had risen. In fact, Wolfram had been trying to hold that thought back the entire time since he had realized that Yuuri was late.

_Maybe he forgot about you._

No, that wasn't it. Wolfram bit his lip trying to keep the anger and sadness at bay,

"Yuuri always keeps his promises. He always thinks about others. He's just late." He said aloud.

_He never thinks about you. You've been engaged for five years now and nothing has happened. He still doesn't acknowledge you. Why are you surprised that he hasn't shown?_

"He wanted to have a picnic," Wolfram whispered firmly, "It was his idea. He wanted to spend time with me."

He swallowed hard, pushing the negative thought away. He fixed his green eyes on the castle once more.

Yuuri would come looking for him ….any minute now.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me your Majesty." The girl beamed at Yuuri.

"My pleasure. I am always glad to meet with my subjects."

A loud rumble of thunder shook the castle.

"Oh my, what a terrible storm!" Lady Kathryn said glancing out the window. She fixed her large brown eyes at the young king across from her and smiled coquettishly.

Yuuri smiled back, the girl was definitely cute. He was glad that she had shown up at the castle gates. Kathryn's arrival had gotten him out of lessons early, so that Gunter could prepare Yuuri for his impromptu lunch with Lady Kathryn.

"Would you like another dumpling, Your Majesty?" Kathryn asked offering him the plate of Maou Dumplings.

Yuuri happily took a few of the dumplings, and watched as Kathryn continued to smile at him. Yes. She was cute alright.

He took a bite to calm his nerves. On earth he had yet to attract girls, but for some reason he didn't have a problem when he was back in Shin Makoku. Still, meeting with the daughters of nobles caused him to be nervous. But there was something different about his nerves this time. He was getting the feeling that he had forgotten to do something. Did he bow correctly like Conrad had told him? Was he even supposed to have bowed…was he supposed to bow at the end? Damn customs….or was it even a custom he had forgotten? He knew he was forgetting something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what is was.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri jumped, he had been caught daydreaming, "Yes?"

"I heard that you have a young daughter…I was wondering if I could meet her?"

Yuuri smiled and got up from the table, "You want to meet Greta? Of course! Let's go and find her."

He offered his arm to Lady Kathryn as etiquette dictated and led her out of the drawing room.

What ever it was that he had forgotten, Yuuri would figure it out later.

* * *

God, I am such a bitch to Wolfram hugs him Will Yuuri remember? Will he say "sorry" ? Who knows! Up next is "regret"! Thanks for reading! Please R&R and let me know what you think :) 


	4. Regret

Regret

Omg...I am so sorry ths took so long...things got hectic in real life. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The stable boys were caught completely off guard by the black blur that ran past, shouted a polite greeting, and had headed straight for the king's mount.

_He is going to kill me._ Yuuri thought frantically as he opened the door to Ao's pen. Gods, he was such an idiot; how could have forgotten the picnic? It had been his idea in the first place. The horrid realization that he had stood up Wolfram had hit him, right after Conrad had made a simple comment about the weather:

"Too bad about the weather, your majesty," He had said. "It would have been a lovely day for a picnic."

Yuuri set the saddle on the horse's back and quickly went about securing the bridle and reins. He took hold of the reins and began to lead the horse from the stables. Whether or not Ao was saddled up correctly didn't matter to Yuuri; he had to get out to Wolfram as quick as possible.

"I'll just get on Ao, ride out there and hopefully he won't kill me…that is if he's still there," Yuuri muttered.

Just as he was preparing to hoist himself onto Ao's back, Yuuri caught sight of a figure approaching the stable – a figure with a white horse.

Wolfram looked like he had jumped into a pool. His bright blue uniform had turned dark from saturation; his boots were caked with mud, his normally fluffed blonde hair lay flat and plastered against his skin. He walked slowly, head down in a look of defeat.

Yuuri noticed the remnants of the picnic: a dirtied blanket and a muddied basket were tied to the horse that trudged behind its master.

Wolfram lifted his head then, and his and Yuuri's eyes locked. The king could see the hurt and anger in fiancé's eyes.

Yuuri pulled the formal purple sash from his shoulders and rushed up to Wolfram.

"Wolfram…" he said as he attempted to drape the purple material over blonde's shoulders, "I am so sorry! I didn't-"

Wolfram pushed the fabric and its owner away from him, "Leave me alone, Yuuri."

"Wolfram, please…you know I wouldn't forget our plans intentionally. I am really sorry," Yuuri begged.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri, "Then where were you?"

"Something came up. This girl – Lady Kathryn – she just showed up…"

"You had lunch with someone _else?" _Wolfram growled. Yuuri took a few steps back, bracing himself for the tirade that was certain to pour from the blonde's mouth.

"You made plans with me, I waited for you…IN THE RAIN…stupidly thinking that you would show up eventually, like how you always come through for everyone else, and then I find out you had lunch with some stupid, insignificant…"

"Wolfram…I am sorry!" Yuuri countered, "And don't call Kathryn stupid – she just came by to visit since she was unable to meet with me…"

"That isn't the point, Yuuri," Wolfram said with an exasperated sigh.

There was a moment of silence before Wolfram spoke again.

"Am I important to you?"

Yuuri stood there, thunderstruck, "What?"

Wolfram sighed, "Do…I…. mean _anything_ to you?" The blonde soldier closed the gap between himself and Yuuri, "Well?"

Yuuri swallowed. He always hated when Wolfram tried to discuss their relationship. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the blonde. "Wolf…I...?"

"What is it, Yuuri?"

The dark-haired boy sighed and looked away from his fiancé. "I…don't know." It was an honest answer. Wolfram always seemed to confuse the hell out of him. He liked the blonde. He didn't mind adventuring with him or even sharing a bed with Wolfram anymore…but the thought of potentially marrying Wolfram still was a sore subject with him.

Wolfram bit his lip – it was the only way to stop him from crying out as he felt his heart break entirely, "I see," he whispered. Yuuri flinched at the blonde's expression. Wolfram's emerald eyes had gone completely dark; Yuuri felt instantly sick for making Wolfram feel this way.

The blonde turned away and walked towards the stables, brushing past his confused fiancé. Yuuri noted the blonde's trembling shoulders.

"Wolfram," Yuuri called out desperately. He hated hurting people,

"Wolfram…please, I am so sorry."

"So am I, Your Majesty."

* * *

Omg...I still don't know if this is going to end happy. As always, thank you all for reading and please R &R ! 


	5. Surprise

Sorry this took so long to update! Thank you so much for those who have been reading and commenting. I hope you enjoy this final installment!

* * *

Surprise

* * *

"Your majesty! Please wrap this towel around you…you'll catch a cold!" Gunter wailed as he chased Yuuri down the corridor. The king, however, ignored the mage as he ran to track down Wolfram. Traveling between worlds via water had to be the most inconvenient means of transportation…especially when said means of transportation decided when _it_ wanted to transport you. Yuuri couldn't think of a worse time to get sucked back to his world:

_"Wolfram…please, I am so sorry." _

_"So am I, Your Majesty."_

He had turned to run after Wolfram, to see what the blonde had meant as well as attempt to comfort his distraught fiancé. Even if Yuuri wasn't sure if he loved Wolfram in a romantic sense, he still loved him enough that he hated hurting the blonde. He also didn't like the finality of the tone Wolfram had taken with him. He closed the growing distance between himself and Wolfram, only to step into a muddy puddle.

At first he thought he was stuck in the muck, but before he could call out to Wolfram for help, he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled, the next thing he knew, he was sitting in the fountain in the park near his home.

"Stupid Shori," Yuuri growled as he stomped down the castle hallways, "Of all nights to invite Bob over, you HAD to pick that one." Stupid diplomacy, stupid bathtub for not letting him transport back the moment he had gotten home…stupid time gap between Earth and Shin Makoku. While Yuuri had only been gone about three days his time, he speculated that at least three weeks gone by. He had felt miserable those three days back on Earth, he could only imagine how Wolfram felt. He knew the blonde would not have taken his summoning back to Earth well… "He probably thinks I abandoned him…" Yuuri muttered as he marched straight to Wolfram's room.

They had to settle this. Wolfram's question had plagued his dreams and thoughts since he had been gone:

"_Do I mean anything, to you?"_

"Of course you mean something to me," he said aloud, and then with a touch of wistful sadness, "I wouldn't let you get away with half the things you do, if you weren't important."

He knocked tentatively on Wolfram's bedroom door, "Wolf? Are you in there? I'm back, finally."

No response. He knocked again, "Wolfram? If you're there…I want to talk about last time…I'm really sorry I left the way I did, I couldn't help it…Shori invited Bob over, and I guess Shino thought it would be best if I went home-"

"Your Majesty?" came a timid voice. Yuuri turned to see one of the maids standing behind him. "Lord Bielefeld is not in his room…I saw him a few minutes ago entering your chambers."

Yuuri took off in a run, "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder. _Gods, I am such an idiot…I should have gone to my room first-of course he'd be there._ He allowed himself a smile. If Wolfram was using his chambers, maybe the blonde had gotten over his anger at Yuuri and would forgive Yuuri for standing him up.

He rounded the corner and threw open the door to his chamber, inside the blonde prince was facing their bed.

"Wolf! I'm so glad I found you!" Yuuri said with a relived sigh, although he hadn't missed the way Wolfram had jumped upon Yuuri's entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram said in a startled tone.

"I wanted to talk to you," Yuuri said softly, "What were you doing in here by yourself anyway?"

Wolfram adverted his gaze downward, "Nothing, your majesty." He shifted his body backwards. "I came in here to move the rest of my things out."

Yuuri stared at his fiancé, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wolfram was moving out?, "Why?"

"Because." The blonde replied softly, "Its not my place…now if you'll excuse me, I have to go on patrol…"

Wolfram moved to push pass Yuuri, while attempting to keep as much distance between their bodies as he walked towards the door.

"Wait…" Yuuri said as he grabbed the arm that Wolfram had kept tucked behind his back upon Yuuri's entrance. The blonde struggled in Yuuri's gasp, but Yuuri held fast, jerking the blonde further into the room. As his hands slid down Wolfram's arm, seeking a better hold, his finger tips suddenly a brushed the rough texture that surely wasn't the blonde's skin or uniform.

Yuuri looked down and saw the piece of parchment clutched in the blonde's hand. A letter.

"What is that?" Yuuri asked, "In your hand? What are you hiding from me?!"

The blonde twisted, struggling to get away, "Nothing. Let me go!"

Yuuri pulled the blonde roughly against me, "Then give it to me, if its nothing."

Wolfram jerked and then resorted to scraping his heel down Yuuri's shin, "Let go of me! Let go of me you damn wimp!"

Yuuri grit his teeth against the pain and jerked Wolfram backwards with enough force that toppled them to the floor. In the confusion of being tangled together, Yurri managed to finally snatch the letter from Wolfram.

He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Wolfram laid besides him in defeated posture.

The dark-haired king p began to read with trembling hands. His intuition told him that its contents would not bode well.

_Dear Yuuri,_

_After much thought, I can no longer bear this heavy heart of mine. I've tortured myself waiting for you to acknowledge me as your fiancé, and I tortured you trying to force you into loving me. I have come to a decision that will allow us both to be at ease… _

He glanced upward in disbelief at Wolfram. The blonde turn his face away, as if not wanted to meet Yuuri's gaze.

Yuuri's hands were shaking now…he almost could not bring himself to read the next line. "Wolfram…"

He heard a soft sob from Wolfram's direction.

_I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, here by dissolve my engagement with His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya, 27th King of Shin Makoku…_

Yuuri couldn't read the rest of the letter. His body was shaking all over. A cold, sick feeling washed over him. Wolfram had dissolved the engagement. Wolfram didn't want him anymore. This couldn't be real. In a flash, Yuuri could feel his true emotions towards Wolfram, the ones that he had ignored and denied for so long.

"Wolfram…" Was all he could manage to say. The shock rendering him unable to speak. Wolfram still had his eyes cast to the floor, as if ashamed.

Yuuri reached for the blonde, "Wolf…please…"

In a flash the blonde was on his feet running for the door, and as he passed, Yuuri could see the tears running down the blonde's cheeks.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called as he scrambled to his feet, following his fiancé out the door.

He chased Wolfram down the hallway, guards and maids rushing to get out of the pair's way.

"Come back here, Wolfram," Yuuri yelled, "We have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!" The blonde screamed over his shoulder.

Yuuri bit his lip in frustration and put on an extra burst of speed. He wasn't going to let them end like this; not before their feelings could be sorted out.

The demon king, reached out then and grabbed Wolfram by the arm once more. He slowed them to a stop, and placed his hands on Wolfram's quaking shoulders. The prince refused to look at Yuuri, keeping his back his king.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's chest and pulled his upset friend into a loose embrace. He rested his chin on Wolfram's shoulder and could feel the blonde's hot tears as they rolled down Wolfram's face.

Yuuri could almost feel the blonde's frustration and sadness, for those feelings were now his own. He pulled the blonde closer against him as if to comfort his friend and whispered softly to the prince,

"Wolfram…please…."

* * *

Yes, I know I am evil...but I couldn't decide so I gave it a "lady or the tiger" ending... I hope you all were at least "surprised" ;P

Thanks again for reading!

And to all the yuuram fans reading this. In our own happy world they get together, okay?

Thanks again and please R&R!


End file.
